


No Expectations

by moonbuns



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Years, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i am so sorry i am bad at summaries - Freeform, kinda ????, side yocat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbuns/pseuds/moonbuns
Summary: Hangyul meets Seungyoun exactly a year later. He expects it to go the exact same way it did the year before.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	No Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! thanks for clicking even though the summary is absolutely awful LOL also this was not betaed so I apologize for any errors. thanks for reading, have a happy new year!

Buzzing chatter fills Hangyul’s flat, alcohol flowing just as free as the conversation is. He floats through the rooms of his home, gentle smile on his face as he greets guests and makes small talk. Though party hosting isn’t really his thing, it definitely is Wooseok’s strength but because the other’s house was currently out of commision, Hangyul’s had become the venue of the night by default. So even if Hangyul doesn’t _really_ know a majority of these people, he’s going to do his best to be the polite man he was raised to be and try to make Wooseok proud.

Speaking of, Hangyul finds Wooseok hovering over a jug of sangria in the kitchen, multiple glasses gathered in front of him. He watches as his friend grips the very full pitcher, bottom lip caught between his teeth, a firm look of determination on his face. It only takes Hangyul another moment and a half to realise that Wooseok trying to pour drinks is nothing to worry about, but a _tipsy_ Wooseok trying to pour drinks is a terrible combination. His realization is much too late, however, because almost a third of the sangria is now splashed onto his counter and Wooseok is hurriedly setting down the pitcher to lick up the drink that’s dripping down his hands.

“Hyung!” Hangyul tugs him back, towel already in his hands as he mops up the mess before it can spill onto the floor.

Wooseok giggles but looks ashamed at least. It isn’t very effective when he’s still got his fingers in his mouth, obviously not letting a drop of sangria go to waste. But Hangyul can’t be mad at him, especially not today, so he just shakes head with an amused smile as he tosses the wine soaked dishrag into the sink. He can deal with that tomorrow.

“Sorry Hangyullie,” pouts Wooseok, reaching out to cling to the younger. He only breaks out the nicknames when he’s well on his way to somewhere too far beyond tipsy. “Can you pour me a glass now though?”

Hangyul does so with a roll of his eyes, making sure he doesn’t fill it too much to prevent any further spills. “Yohan is going to have his hands full with you today. I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one?”

“I am!” Wooseok insists, sangria swaying as he gestures grandly, glass in hand. He pokes a sharp finger into Hangyul’s chest, making the younger choke on a gasp. “Don’t tell him I did that, okay, because I _am_ the responsible one and I am absolutely sure he has had _much_ more than I have and–”

“Absolutely sure, huh?” Yohan laughs as he slips his arms around Wooseok’s waist, using one hand to pull his boyfriend against him while the other comes up to easily take the glass from his unsteady grip.

“Y-you weren’t supposed to find out like this,” squeaks Wooseok, looking up at the other and blinking innocently. He giggles again, content as he rests against Yohan’s chest. His eyes are positively sparkling as he gazes up at Yohan, the same enamoured look mirrored on the younger’s face.

Hangyul is used to this, these lovesick moments between his two best friends. Though he doesn’t normally feel like such a third wheel, there’s something about tonight that makes him feel a little more lonely than usual. He shrugs away the feeling and turns to finish pouring drinks, listening as Yohan tells the two of them about all the gossip he’s collected from his work friends. He nods at all the right times, trying to give Yohan as much attention as he can, but honestly he’s a few drinks in as well and pouring drinks is not nearly as easy as it may seem.

Yohan is finishing up his story about–was it about Jinhyuk and Seungwoo? That was old news, to Hangyul anyway–when Wooseok wanders off to turn on the television, preparing for the ball to drop soon. Not trusting him to do it himself, Hangyul urges Yohan to go after him. He watches them go, hoping his precious new television will be safe in their questionably functioning hands before he is distracted by the sangria he has just poured. He deserves a drink right? He’s just been, err, well he hasn’t really done anything spectacular in the time since his last glass, but he deserves another nonetheless.

He picks up a filled glass and takes a long sip, enjoying the way the alcohol warms him from the inside out. It feels cosy. His moment is interrupted when someone calls his name, softly, almost hesitant, and Hangyul freezes. Is that– surely not, surely he wouldn’t–

“It’s been a while.”

Hangyul turns to meet dark eyes, shy but kind. “Seungyoun hyung,” he breathes out. It feels like some sort of fever dream. 

“I didn’t know you would be here.” Seungyoun’s voice is a touch apologetic and Hangyul can’t help it as his memory flies back to last time they’d seen each other, exactly a year ago, in nearly parallel situations. A shadowy room, soft sheets mussed up around them, a flash of skin, a hot kiss pressed to the curve of his neck–

“This is my apartment.” Hangyul didn’t mean for his response to sound so stiff and he winces to himself, hoping Seungyoun doesn’t catch the edge to his tone.

Unfortunately, he does. Looking sheepish, the other looks down at the ground at his shifting feet. “Oh, sorry I– I didn’t know.”

Of course he didn’t know, Hangyul internally berates himself. He hasn’t seen Seungyoun in exactly a year because Seungyoun is a busy man in high demand. He has music to produce and release parties to attend every other weekend and foreign contacts to meet and _of course_ he would be too busy for anyone really, let alone Hangyul. At least that’s exactly the same rehearsed train of thought he’d had in the months following the whole– err, occurrence. He shouldn’t have expected anything from the other after falling into bed with him; really, he was lucky that Seungyoun hadn’t left before he’d woken up the next morning.

Hangyul takes a deep breath and shakes his head, trying to keep his smile polite while his mind whirls with many thoughts. “It’s fine, it’s not a big deal. It has been a while, as you said.”

Yikes. Seungyoun winces and Hangyul realizes he’s said the wrong thing once again. He rushes to fix it, stumbling over words that feel too big for his mouth. Maybe he doesn’t actually need this drink. “I just mean that, ah, a lot has happened and– sorry, like–”

“It’s okay, I get it,” assures Seungyoun but he’s starting to look uncomfortable. Hangyul isn’t sure what else he can say since he’s definitely just going to make it worse, so he just takes another sip. Which is probably another bad idea because the drink is strong and he’s already feeling the buzz creeping even louder into his head.

The air between them crackles with too many words spoken yet even more left unsaid. They’re both trying to look at each other without giving away too much. The awkward tension is thankfully broken as Yohan careens back into the kitchen, holding several remotes in his hands.

“Hangyul, I’m not sure if we’re using the wrong remotes or if these are _all_ out of battery but if you could just–” He dumps them into Hangyul’s arms and then turns to shout excitedly,

“Seungyoun hyung!” He launches himself around the other, gripping him in an entirely-too-squishy hug. It manages to squeeze a radiating smile out of Seungyoun though; something about it has Hangyul grinning back, before he catches himself and hurries out of there, juggling remotes and his almost finished glass.

He manages to get the television on and loud enough, much to Wooseok’s delight. The older had tried his best to help, but really he wasn’t doing much beside pressing altogether too many buttons at the same time. Hangyul forced him to sit down and thrust a water bottle into his hands so he could drink something other than Hangyul’s sangria.

As the television blares, people are drawn into the living room, the small crowd vibrating with anticipation. The room slowly gets louder as midnight ticks closer and closer. Thankfully, Hangyul finds himself squished in between Yohan and Wooseok on the edge of the couch, the three of them chattering mindlessly. His mind swims with alcohol and he feels his head lolling to the side, getting too comfortable on Yohan’s shoulder when suddenly he’s pulled to his feet by his friends.

The countdown is starting and Hangyul is suddenly struck by how bare he feels, standing in a room filled with some of his most favorite people yet oh so alone. Yohan and Wooseok are madly in love, clutching to each other excitedly as the clock races down. Seungwoo and Jinhyuk have been making heart eyes at each other since _October_ for god’s sake, and they’ve been holding hands for most of the party anyway if that is any indicator of how their New Year’s kiss will go. But Hangyul? It’s cold and empty by his side, while he is surrounded by pairs in love and like and various degrees of infatuation in between.

“Ten!” 

Hangyul turns to go into the kitchen, feeling somewhat awkward as he moves past bodies to make his retreat. He slips into the back of the crowd of people around the television, all buzzing with anticipation. The countdown continues, echoing distantly in his ear drums as he ducks out of the room.

It hits “seven!” as he rests against the kitchen counter, setting his now empty glass down and represses a sigh. Laughter rings from the room he’s just left as “six!” slips past and suddenly a hand is on his shoulder, urging him to turn around, forcing him to meet those dark eyes from before. Hangyul’s breath catches in his throat as Seungyoun steps into his space, hovering close, yet hesitating just in case.

Everything feels all too familiar and yet shockingly new. Even so, ( _five!_ ) Hangyul isn’t sure who leans in first, but now their faces are impossibly close and ( _four!_ ) Seungyoun looks shy as Hangyul counts every flutter of his lashes while ( _three!_ ) the distance continues to diminish between them. Abruptly Seungyoun pulls back just a smidge ( _two!_ ), mouth opening to presumably ask if this is okay and yes yes of course it’s more than okay because Hangyul hasn’t stopped replaying this exact moment from an entire year ago and so it is he who leans in ( _one!_ ) to completely erase whatever space there is between them, pushing Seungyoun’s hesitance away to replace it with a soft kiss.

New Year’s kisses almost always have fireworks exploding in the background, literally, but that expectation does not prepare Hangyul for the warmth that bursts in his chest as Seungyoun presses against him, deepening the kiss. He has one hand braced against the counter behind Hangyul and the other gently resting on Hangyul’s hip. The younger lets himself lean comfortably into the kiss, fingers curling into the front of Seungyoun’s shirt as he kisses him back, insistently, determinedly, _finally_.

They pull apart moments later and the look on Seungyoun’s face as he gazes back at him has Hangyul’s heart skipping beats. His lips are a plush pink and he looks somewhat dazed as if he feels the same shock that courses through Hangyul. 

Blinking back, Seungyoun smiles softly and asks, “I, uh, was that okay?”

Hangyul laughs softly, unable to stop the grin that lights up his face. “Yes. Yes, it was very okay.” And with that he leans in again, taking Seungyoun by surprise as he kisses him once more. This time it’s fiercer, more rushed, more demanding. Seungyoun is drawn back easily, gripping Hangyul just a bit tighter as he sighs into his mouth.

Yes, this is very okay. It’s even more okay as the two slip down the hallway, away from the party and watchful eyes, steps hurried but light as they fall into Hangyul’s room and soon after, Hangyul’s bed. He tries to shake off the feeling of deja vu, silently hoping this time will turn out different than it did one year ago, but knowing in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t have any expectations.

Hangyul presses Seungyoun into his pillows, admiring the way his dark hair fans out under him, the way his eyes look back at him with so much _want_ and something akin to affection. He presses soft kisses to the pale skin of his neck, listening to the little whimpers from the older and reveling in the way his breath stutters as his tongue slides across his jaw. Seungyoun’s hands slide up his chest, making quick work of his shirt and tossing it to the side. He doesn’t even wait for Hangyul to do the same to him, his own fingers fumbling at his collar before Hangyul gently takes over, carefully undressing him one button at a time. He pushes the fabric off Seungyoun’s shoulders, watching as he shakes it down his arms until it falls away.

Seungyoun reaches for him, leaning up to press a warm kiss to his mouth again. His hand cups Hangyul’s cheek, warm and firm as he angles his face to deepen the kiss. He sucks his tongue into his mouth, earning a deep moan from Hangyul.

Hangyul remembers this too well, the slow and sultry way Seungyoun kisses, the confident movements as he tosses away every article of clothing until there’s nothing left between them. He remembers how Seungyoun lets out little squeaks of pleasure when Hangyul first palms at him before he dissolves into breathy moans with every stroke of his hand. He remembers how the sweat glistens off Seungyoun’s forehead and chest, the way he positively glows even when the room is shrouded in darkness. 

His mind feels foggy, unable to focus as too many things happen at once. He doesn’t remember how he’s suddenly on his back, Seungyoun hovering over his erection, his breath hot and warm and teasing. It feels _so_ good when he finally swallows him down, spit slicked lips stretched oh so prettily around his cock. Seungyoun moans deep as he takes Hangyul further into his mouth, the vibrations sending an overwhelming wave of pleasure through Hangyul’s entire body. His hips jerk up and Seungyoun lets him, relaxing his jaw as Hangyul thrusts into his mouth. But then his fingers press into Hangyul’s thighs, holding him close, mouth circling around the base of his cock. He can feel the back of Seungyoun’s throat against his head and _fuck_ it’s so hot, he doesn’t think he’s going to last much longer.

“S-Seungyoun, hyung I’m going to– if you don’t stop–!” Hangyul stammers, trying to focus on anything to ground himself. He can’t think of anything besides the heat surrounding his cock and the unwavering gaze that looks back at him when he reaches to grip Seungyoun’s hair. 

Seungyoun releases him with a soft pop of his lips, smirking. “Not yet, baby. Not yet.” He smooths a hand over Hangyul’s head, soft and affectionate, a stark contrast to the way his eyes rake over Hangyul’s flushed skin. He looks almost predatory as he urges Hangyul to find the lube.

It’s only when Hangyul is two fingers deep in Seungyoun that his head clears just a bit and he feels a touch of hesitation. He draws back, sitting up on his knees, letting his hands fall to his sides. 

“Is this,” he starts, unsure. He can tell Seungyoun knows what he’s going to say but he pushes on. “Is this going to end like–”

Seungyoun’s hand closes around Hangyul’s wrist, eyes soft. “No, no it won’t. Promise.”

And maybe it’s the way Seungyoun’s eyes are filled with some emotion Hangyul isn’t sober enough to put a name to or maybe it’s the way he breathes out “I promise” one more time, but Hangyul is sick of this uncertainty. Shaking away the feeling, realizing that he wants this so _so_ bad that it doesn’t matter if he wakes up to the same disappointment as last time, he moves forward to pull Seungyoun into a bruising kiss that has the other gasping into his mouth. 

His fingers press into the other once again, earning him a stuttered moan. He follows Seungyoun’s mouth as he falls onto his back again, adding a third fingers that has him keening, back arching up. His chest is hot and sticky with sweat as it meets Hangyul’s but the contact makes it feel like Hangyul’s skin is on fire in the best way. 

When he finally lines himself up to enter Seungyoun, he leans down to bury his face in his neck, one hand gripping his hip as the other slides up to curl into Seungyoun’s. He presses in slowly, feeling rather than hearing the way Seungyoun holds his breath. A string of fuck-fuck-fuck falls from Seungyoun’s lips as he slides in further, and then Seungyoun lets out a breathy “Fuck, Hangyul” when he’s buried to the hilt.

 _Fuck_ is right. Hangyul’s mind swims with nothing but Seungyoun. He stays still until Seungyoun urges him to move, face still flush against the other’s shoulder. His mouth latches onto his collarbone, alternating between sucking pale marks into his skin and tracing the bone with the flat of his tongue. Seungyoun hums, fingers buried in Hangyul’s hair and he takes that as prompting to move. He starts off gentle at first but the increasing volume of the pretty noises Seungyoun makes encourages him to snap his hips forward.

“Ah– _fuck_ –Hangyul, yes,” Seungyoun blabbers, eyes fluttering closed.

Hangyul leans back to watch as Seungyoun comes undone beneath him. The way he bites his lip a little harder with each thrust, trying to keep quiet but ultimately failing, the way his back arches off the bed when he slides in just right, the way he doesn’t stop saying Hangyul’s name, like a prayer, each time more and more breathy than the last, it’s all too much for him. He slides a hand between them to stroke Seungyoun, movements jerky as his mind grows heady with arousal. It doesn’t take much longer for Seungyoun to cry out, fingers digging hard into Hangyul’s arms as his climax hits. His body tenses, streaks of white painting his stomach and Hangyul’s fingers. He looks absolutely wrecked, sweaty skin and red lips and mussed up hair and it is that sight beneath him that has Hangyul coming, hips stuttering as he presses one last time into Seungyoun.

They stay pressed together for several long moments, hot and sticky, before Hangyul draws back. He can feel the exhaustion catching up with his limbs as he pulls out, tying up the condom and tossing it carefully into the trash. Seungyoun’s chest rises and falls rapidly when Hangyul comes back from the bathroom with a wet towel to wipe him off. The older thanks him with soft kisses as he drags the rag across his skin. It is left somewhere near his laundry basket before Hangyul climbs into bed, slipping close to Seungyoun without hesitation. If tomorrow goes as he expects, he’ll milk this night for all its worth.

Seungyoun throws the blanket over him but Hangyul shakes it off his legs, mumbling about it being too hot. He feels the laugh vibrate through Seungyoun and smiles to himself. He likes that sound. He’s already slowly drifting off even though he wants nothing more than to remain conscious for the remaining hours he has with him.

But sleep is too tempting and the last thing he remembers is a hand stroking his head softly and a solid warmth wrapped around him and a gentle kiss on his lips before his mind goes blank.

&&

Hangyul fully expects to wake up to an empty bed and a shadow of a hangover. He gets neither.

Seungyoun is sitting on the edge of his bed, leaving Hangyul’s side cold and empty, but he’s smiling gently at him, looking lost in thought. He blinks in surprise, obviously not expecting to see Hangyul staring back at him just yet.

“You’re awake.”

Hangyul hums in response, squeezing his eyes shut once again before rolling onto his stomach. He doesn’t want to have this conversation if Seungyoun is just going to disappear again afterwards. He keeps his eyes closed, hoping that will make it easier.

“Hey,” Seungyoun’s voice is soft as he reaches out and takes Hangyul’s hand. “I promised, didn’t I? I promised you last night.”

“It’s fine, really.” Hangyul suppresses a sigh, stubbornly refusing to look at him. He buries his face in his pillow before realizing it’ll muffle his words and turning his cheek to the side once more. “It’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t.” Seungyoun takes a deep breath. “Look, I really like doing this with you. And I really liked it last year too. And I want to do it again, but.” There it is again, the hesitation. Hangyul is sure there is rejection at the end of this but. “But I also want to take you out to breakfast and hold your hand sometimes and watch movies with you and take you to a museum sometime and I also really _really_ want to take you to this launch party in Japan next month–if you can get time off work of course but–”

“Hyung.” Hangyul cracks open one eye to look at him, a sly grin spreading across his face. “Do you want to go out with me?”

Seungyoun pouts at him, obviously displeased at the amusement in Hangyul’s eyes. He nods nonetheless and looks at him from beneath his lashes, adorably shy. “Like. As boyfriends?”

“As boyfriends.” In one fluid motion, Hangyul pushes himself up and slips over to Seungyoun’s side of the bed. He cocks his head at the other, smiling widely. Seungyoun nods again, breathing out a soft “yes” that Hangyul breathes in as he leans in to kiss him fondly, feeling it soar into his chest and bloom into an impossibly cosy warmth that he knows will remain for a very long time. This is looking to be a very happy new year. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me screaming on twitter @chuseungs


End file.
